In sheet feed systems requiring rapid feed rates such as in paper folding machines where feed rates of at least 10,000 sheets per hour and as much as 20,000 sheets per hour are not uncommon, it is necessary to provide a system which can accommodate such rapid operation.
It has been known to feed sheets from the top of a stack of sheets such as by use of rotating rubber wheels in contact with the top sheets. However, such systems cannot accommodate rapid feed rates nor do they permit top loading during operation.
Systems are also known which are designed to feed sheets from a bottom of a stack of sheets, thus permitting loading during operation. However, such prior art systems have been relatively slow and have proved to be unreliable.